


Complicated Love

by JayeRedfox



Series: Trouble from the Past [5]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4365338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayeRedfox/pseuds/JayeRedfox





	Complicated Love

Exiting your room, Dean jogged down to Sam and Cas’s room. He opened up the door and grabbed his duffel. He pulled your clothes from the duffel they shared with Sam and shoved them into his own. He felt slightly uncomfortable touching your bras and underwear. He even found some things that obviously wouldn’t be needed anymore. 

“Sammy, get your monkey suit on and warm up baby. I’ll be there in a sec.” Dean tossed the keys at Sam and went back up to the room to drop off the duffel.

“Whatcha doing over there?” Dean asked as he dropped the bag and walked over to you. He took a peek at the computer screen and immediately regretted it.

“I’m doing what you told me to. Looking at porn.” You gave Dean the biggest shit eating grin you could manage.

“Yeah. Okay. Well we’re off to the station.” Dean spoke quickly trying to escape. You got up and pulled some clothes from the duffel so you could finally shower. 

“Oh, and Dean?” Your voice was smooth and velvety. You even batted your eyelashes at him.

“Yeah.” He turned around slowly and looked at you.

“This is Sam’s laptop, not mine.” You gave him a wink and went off to take your shower.

Dean laughed, grabbed the computer and left. A few seconds later you sent him a text telling him to tell Sam you were sorry about his laptop. 

He opened the driver door and plopped the laptop into Sam’s lap. “She said she’s sorry about the laptop.”

“There’s nothing wrong with it though.” Sam murmured under his breath.

 

“Open it Sammy.” was all Dean said and he sped down the street towards the police station.

Sam opened the laptop and immediately closed it again. He chuckled a little bit and looked out the window. It was your small way of telling him you were healing from all the hurt. And that you want him to as well. He started thinking that maybe when this is all over he’ll be able to fix things with you. He just hoped you wouldn’t stop loving him before then.

Sam and Dean arrived at the station and they barged in. They flashed their badges at the officer at the front desk. 

“May I help you?” She tried as hard as possible to keep the sass out of her voice. Luckily she was pretty so Dean let her tone slide. 

“We need to see the file you have on Jessica Moore’s reappearance.” Dean spoke while Sam was asking some locals that were sitting in the lobby about it. 

“Unfortunately you’ll have to ask the chief for that file. I’m not allowed to give out a file that hasn’t been disclosed for public use.” The girl started twirling her dark brown hair. 

“Is the chief here?” Dean asked ignoring her advances. He wasn’t in the mood to deal with it right now. He just wanted to solve the case and get out of this crazy ass town.

“Yup. I’ll take you to him, handsome.” She winked at Dean before leading the way.

“Agent.” Dean called over to Sam. He jogged to catch up with Dean and the pretty officer.

Sam knocked on the chief’s door. A deep voice called for them to come in. They walked in and examined the office and the chief. He was signing some files. The nameplate read Chief Olson. He looked up at the guys and waited for the introduction. He knew the FBI would show up sooner or later.

“Agent Coulson, this is my partner Agent Rogers.” Sam was back in his groove.

“Well howdy agents. I understand that you want the file on Jessica Moore correct?”

“How do you know that? If you don’t mind me asking.” Dean said trying play bad cop.

“One of my officers stopped one of your agents yesterday. Said she was an FBI agent and that she’d be sending some agents down to investigate.” The boys just nodded their heads as Chief Olson talked. His head was moving drastically with his words. So much in fact that his toupee was in danger of flying off.

“Well since you already know. We’re going to need that file.” Chief Olson sighed and pulled the file from his desk. “It’s not much to be honest. Just a summary of what happened, where she went. The usual.”

“Your officer from the day before mentioned there were some inconsistencies to our boss yesterday.” Dean sauntered closer to the desk. He picked up a small trinket on the desk and put it back down. 

“Yeah. Well other than the fact that her DNA was all over the crime scene when she died, as well as her body. Then not really, no.”

“What do you mean not really?” Sam questioned rather harshly.

“Well. She said she was traveling. So naturally, we checked for flight tickets, and any other travel expenses. Except that there were none from when she disappeared until now. She’s been missing for ten years. Now that she’s back well… Let’s just say something smells fishy.” He handed over the file to Sam and watched the agents leave.

“Alright where to now?” Sam asked. He was scrolling through the internet on his phone.

“We interview her friends and family. Unfortunately you can’t be around when I do Sammy.”

“I know Dean. Drop me off at the library. I’ll do some research on what could of brought her back.:

“Sam. You can’t go to the library. Someone might recognize you. I’m dropping you off at the motel. You can send Cas or Y/N to the library for you.”

“Yeah, okay. Bring food when you get back.” Dean was pulling up to the motel and Sam got out. 

“Oh, before I forget. Y/N said they took some surveillance photos while on the stakeout. Maybe you can get those. Work together or something.”

“Yeah okay. I have to give Y/N their laptop anyway.” With that Dean drove off to do some interviews.

Sam picked up your laptop on his way up to your room. It was covered in stickers and some drawings you decided to tape to the back. He always smiled when he saw your laptop. He always believed it was your way of making the computer another part of you, part of your mind.

He hussled up the stairs and knocked on your door. You were dancing around the room to the music from your phone. It felt good to forget about everything for a while. You heard the knock on the door and went to answer. Still dancing about and singing when you opened the door. You stopped immediately when you saw Sam standing in the doorway, one eyebrow raised.

Your eyes widened. He was holding your laptop under one arm and holding two cups of coffee. You gave him a smile, a real genuine smile. You were happy seeing Sam standing there. You had let go of all the anger and sadness, it wouldn’t have gotten you anywhere anyway.

“I hope there’s no porn on my laptop.” You joked stepping out of the way to let him in. He placed your coffee on one side of the small table while he sat on the other.

“Nope. No porn I promise.” Sam smiled wide, he was glad you were feeling better.

“So, what brings the moose here?”

“Dean. And research. I can’t really go anywhere since someone might recognize me. So I figured we could research together.”

“Alright. Well,” You walk over to the dresser and pull the small file you had full of surveillance photos. Dropping on the table and sitting down you take a sip of coffee. “Let’s get started then. These are the photos Cas and I took. No we haven’t looked at them since we took them.” 

“Why not?”

You raise your eyebrows as if it were obvious, “The last thing I wanted at that point in time Sam, was to stare at pictures of your ex- girlfriend for hours.”

Sam’s face dropped at the sudden change in mood. You saw the look on his face and sighed. You didn’t mean to make it sound as harsh as it did.

“Sam, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for it to come out that way.”

“It’s okay, you have every right to feel that way.” He looked up at you. The look in his eye was real, he didn’t mind but he did understand why it came out the way it did. 

Sam was flipping through the photos. He was looking at them frantically, in way that made your heart ache.

“Hey Y/N, look at this.” Sam pointed at something on her neck. It was a necklace with a small jagged red stone. 

“What is that?”

“I don't know but it was in the picture for the article too.” Sam spoke as he pulled up the article to show it to you.

“Alright well I guess this is where the real research begins.” You and Sam spent a good three hours researching the pendant on Jessica’s neck before someone found something.

“I think I found it.” You said scanning the page. “It says here that it has to do with a well meaning fairy.”

“Like tinkerbell?”

“Yup. If one’s true love is gone and in danger of being lost then the fairy brings that love back to remind the significant other of their feelings.”

“What?”

“You and Jessica were in love right?”

“Well yeah. So?” Sam started getting nervous. He was feeling afraid that this would start another fight. He didn’t want to get kicked out of your room. He was glad to be spending time with you after all.

“Well, She’s in danger of losing your love. The fairy brought her back so you would go back to her.” You started to feel the beginnings of a lump forming in your throat.

Sam was standing behind you looking on at the screen. “Get this, It also says that someone can have multiple true loves. The fairy usually only shows itself when the significant other meets another one of their true loves.”

Sam smiled to himself a bit. He knew it was you the lore was talking about. Since he met you a lot of the wounds that Jess’ death had caused had started to heal.

“Yeah. But it also says that if the two initial lovers don’t get back together within two weeks, it kills the one who is interrupting the relationship.” You stared at the screen. This thing was going to kill you.

“Don’t worry, I won’t let it anywhere near you.” Sam said looking in your eyes. His eyes were serious, you could see how far he would go to protect you just from looking at him. You smiled and remembered why you loved him so much. 

Sam left later that evening so you could sleep in peace. Dean came in a while after and fell asleep in his bed without changing.


End file.
